


Midnight Strawberry

by Hawkflight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they did this every night L could never get enough of Misa, his own personal strawberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Strawberry

_Sweet._

She was so sweet. Her stomach was slowly showing through the thin layer of chocolate that had been drizzled onto her skin. His tongue swiped across the upward curve, collecting drops of sugar that had been scattered along the side of where the chocolate had been deposited.

A breathy moan sounded from above him and he grinned at the noise. The beautiful noise she made whenever he ran his tongue over her skin. Earlier in their ministrations it would be a gasp when the syrup was still hot. Now it had cooled but was still warm enough to remain a liquid, making it easy to sweep of her skin. To see the light red the previous heat had created beneath.

It made her skin flushed, and in the candle light there was a certain sheen to it that reminded him of one of his favorite snacks, a strawberry. She was his strawberry. Repeatedly making chocolate flow over her skin, night after night.

His tongue would dip lower and lower with each sweep to flick across the nub above her opening. To make her let out a long moan. She had screamed the first time he gave her release. Afterwards he asked her to be quite for every other time. To not direct attenssion in his living quarters of the base. This. This delightful sound was her compromise.

Turning his head lower he would lap up her juices as they came forth onto his tongue. It was always sweet to him. He just loved the way she tasted. Crawling back up her body he would nuzzle his face into her neck while reaching out to grasp a thin bottle on the table and asking her to open her mouth.

She always did as he asked. Her mouth would open and the sugar water would pour in for a few seconds before he tilted the bottle back and raised himself further up to meet her lips and dive his tongue into her mouth. Her own would flutter against his as they swirled together in the sweet nothingness. Eagerly drinking in the water until it was all gone. The kiss deepening shortly after. His tongue would twist under her own to collect any sugary remains. A softer moan slipped from those lips and he smiled against them, tasting her. Making her taste how she was. Every night.

This was how it was every night. He never wanted it to end. His delectable midnight strawberry. Sweeter than any other treat he had tasted in his life, and that was quite a lot.


End file.
